Deeply in Love
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Berawal dari panggilan Ino, berakhir dengan jatuhnya Sakura ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. [rate M for save, warning inside.]


**NARUTO**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, pendek, uhukcurcoluhuk, bikin baper dikit, dan beberapa hal lain yang patut diperhatikan

Listening **Truly Madly Deeply – One Direction** while writing the story.

 _bisa dianggap stand–alone fic, atau bisa dianggap 'encore' dari fict sebelumnya yang berjudul "おやすみ(oyasumi)"_

* * *

.

.

 **Deeply in Love**

 _"—Or that I dream that we were perfectly entwined, like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine?"_

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

Apa aku bermimpi? atau aku sebenarnya hanya berhalusinasi? Entah mengapa, tepat disampingku terdapat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu. Kelopak putih gadis itu tertutup, menyembunyikan mutiara zamrud yang akan bersinar terang kala sang empunya bersemangat. Atau akan meredup kala air mata menutupinya.

Tangan kokohku mengelus pelan surai kesukaanku sejak dulu. Dia—Sakura Haruno—tengah tertidur tepat di sampingku. Lengan mungil gadis itu melingkar pada badanku. Kepalanya, ia sandarkan pada dada bidangku.

Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Yang aku ingat, aku sedang berada di konbini dekat _apartment_ mewahku. Membeli makanan-makanan kemasan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Namun, kegiatanku terhenti ketika ponsel pintarku berdering. Tanda orang menelfon.

 _Ino Yamanaka is calling..._

"Halo," ujarku. Terdengar suara bising khas kelab malam di seberang sana. Firasatku memburuk seketika.

" _Ah, Sasuke! Bisa kau datang ke Rinnegan Club Party sekarang? Sakura sedang mabuk berat,_ " balas Ino di seberang sana berteriak karena bising.

Aku meletakkan keranjang belanjaanku di kasir. Mata ku mendelik. _Tuhkan, firasatku terbukti._

"Dia punya Sasori. Yang notabene adalah pacarnya, kenapa harus aku?" jawabku berpura-pura tidak peduli.

" _Masalahnya, dia dicampakkan oleh laki-laki boneka sialan itu! Dan aku tidak bisa berpikir yang lain, selain kau. Pokoknya, kau datang sekarang jemput Sakura._ " kemudian terdengar bunyi khas telepon dimatikan. Aku menoleh ke arah kasir, lalu membayar belanjaanku.

Aku berlari menuju mobil hitamku yang tergeletak manis di parkiran konbini. Lalu membawa mobilku dengan kecepatan 100km per jam menuju kelab yang disebut oleh Ino.

.

.

Kembali pada saat ini. gadis Haruno itu masih nyaman bersandar pada dada bidangku. Begitupun tangan jahilku yang masih setia membelai surai merah jambunya.

Anganku melayang pada perkataan Ino di telepon. Benar kah Sasori mencampakkan Sakura? Namun, bagaimana bisa? Sakura adalah wanita impian bagi para kaum adam. Banyak yang mendamba gadis—yang saat ini berada di pelukanku—ini. Termasuk aku, salah satunya.

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak lama, ia membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan emerald meneduhkan.

"Kenapa aku disini? B-bukannya aku di kelab?" tanya Sakura yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Kamu mabuk," jawabku. Kemudian membenamkan kepala merah jambunya di dadaku.

Terdengar suara isak tangis dari dirinya. Disusul dengan basahnya kaos putih milikku oleh air matanya. Tak apa, yang penting setelah ini ia mampu melupakan Akasuna bajingan itu.

"A-aku tidak menyangka Sasori-kun akan meninggalkanku demi wanita bernama Shion itu." ucapnya disela tangisnya.

Aku tidak membalas apapun. Yang ku lakukan hanya memeluk erat gadis yang kusukai sejak lama itu.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap iris jelagaku yang juga memandang iris _emerald_ miliknya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Namun, yang terjadi adalah jarak antara diriku dan dirinya semakin menipis. Kemudian entah mengapa bibirku menyatu dengan bibirnya. Mengecap manisnya bibir milik Sakura, yang entah mengapa ia tidak memberontak sama sekali.

Aku menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya, dan ia dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya. Lidahku meninvasi mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi rapihnya. Berakhir beradu lidah dengannya, tanpa peduli _saliva_ yang bertetesan keluar.

Kami memisahkan tautan pada bibir kami. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kami bisa. Aku memutar badanku, sehingga kini aku yang berada di atasnya.

"Sakura..."

"S-sasuke..."

—biarkan aku bersikap egois untuk malam ini saja. Memonopoli Sakura hanya untukku.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau menjadi _alarm_ alami hari ini. Tanganku masih menjadi bantal yang nyaman bagi Sakura. Tanganku yang satu lagi, menyingkirkan surai merah jambunya. Memperlihatkan leher putih yang terdapat banyak bercak merah—tanda bahwa ia adalah milikku. Tanganku membelai salah satu bercak itu.

"Hnngh..." gumamnya lalu menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tak lama, ia membuka matanya. Lalu ia membenamkan kepalanya—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—di dadaku. Menggesekkan kepalanya di sana.

"Pagi, Sakura." sapaku kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil polosnya.

"P-pagi, S-sasuke-kun..." balasnya.

Aku memposisikan diriku menjadi duduk, mau tak mau, Sakura ikut duduk di sampingku. Tubuh polos kami terekspos, mengingat selimut putih yang kami pakai lepas.

"Maaf." ucapku padanya. Yah, semua ini karena nafsuku. Karena aku, Sakura—gadis, ralat, wanita yang kusuka—harus kehilangan harta tak ternilainya.

"A-ah... tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura. Akupun memeluknya kembali, mencium lembut bibir mungilnya.

" _I_ _am deeply in love with you. Stay close with me, don't ever leave me again._ " ucapku setelah menciumnya. Iris emeraldnya melebar. Kemudian iya mengangguk, irisnya menggelap karena tergenang air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku janji," kataku kemudian mengelap air matanya.

"Terima kasih... Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lalu memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

 _—Sakura Haruno telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Milik Sasuke Uchiha. Terima kasih, Kami–sama!_

.

.

 ** _fin._**


End file.
